Użytkownik:Sandrian
thumb|left Witam serdecznie na moim profilu. Jak widzisz jestem tu Moderatorem i równocześnie Moderatorem Czatu który robi najwięcej na tej wiki ale ludzie mają to gdzieś. O mnie - czyli na temat Co mogę o sobie powiedzieć? Hmm... thumb|leftMoże zacznijmy od tego że nie umiem Angielskiego ale za to umiem Hiszpański i aktualnie zbieram kasę na szkolenie w Hiszpanii czy ktoś chce dołożyć? ;-; Jestem osobą z natury która dba aby był porządek i aby nic się nie spierdoliło zepsuło. Bo wszystko musi być idealnie Szczególnie ten Pan który ma pecha i go denerwuje tekstem "Tylko nic nie zepsuj" LOL I na dodatek, mam STRASZNIE dużo czasu więc siedzę na tej wiki i was pilnuje czy coś nie psujecie thumb|left|164pxJestem też Miszczem Fotoszopa w Paincie więc... Jeśli chcecie sie pośmiać i podziwiać me arcydzieła zapraszam do działu z moimi bazgrołami ^^ Choć nie pełnie jakieś wielkiej funkcji na wiki to zrobiłam tu dużo rzeczy (jakie rzeczy? W "Mój wkład" tam znajdziecie, lol) A taka informacja z d#py - jestem tak zwanym "duchem" na czacie (bo jakiś debil mnie kiedyś zabił ;-;) więc mnie tam nie zabijesz bo tam się wszyscy zabijają UWIELBIAM ''Creepypasty, są cudne! Zaczęłam je czytać chyba 2 lata temu i od tamtej pory ciągle je czytam ;-; Po prostu są cudne.right Więc jeśli masz jakieś pytanie do mnie lub potrzebujesz tłumacza - wal śmiało na tablice. Cytaty - czyli moje najwieksze głupoty ''"Boniacz jest Boniaczem... Czyli bronym... A brony to fan kucyków... Czyli Bonnie to fan kucyków... Czyli jest Angelem królikiem Flutershy" -logika "Zabijcie się" -typowe zdanie na czacie "Złamałeś Brzuch? Wszystko okej." -gdy Sandrian popełnie błąd w zdaniu, lel "Zawsze go kochałam, nawet w nocy" ' -o BB zboczone ;-; left"Foxy taki aktywny. Wow. Lisieł. Wow Papier Toaletowy nie jest spoko. WOW "'' - tak się dzieje gdy Sandrian nie zjadła cukru.. '''"Ja... Ten knypek jest słodki w FNAF3 ♥" -znowu na temat BB "Ale on jest fioletowym tosterem. Nie Vincentem, tylko tosterem." -na temat Fioletowego Tostera Purple Guythumb "YOU IS A GENIUS PO PROSTU ;_; Przecież wiadomo że ST to Fioletowy Toster..." -na temat SpringTrapa "Nie musisz tego ogarniać DS. Takie jest Życie” -do Drawing Studio "Te coś jest jak Chica the Arbuz (Phantom Chica ) wygląda jak arbuz.. Wszyscy phantowie są arbuzami... Czy Scott jadł Arbuza gdy ich projektował? Może nigdy się nie dowiemy..."left -mądre słowa o Phantomach "Mówię wam! Zaraz pewnie przyjdzie DS! Jestem jasnowiczem więc tak się stanie!" -Sandrian na czacie thumb|249x249px|centre Mój wkład w tę wikie Artykuły co zrobiłam: Good Ending <----- sama zrobiłam, siedziałam w tym czymś 2 godziny ;-;right Rozmowy z FNAF3 <----- tylko 1-4 bo 5-6 zrobiła inna dziewczyna. Pokoje z FNAF 3 <---- też się z tym męczyłam... Noce z FNAF 3 <------ to nie było trudne ale też się wymęczyłam... Music Box <----- Lel, robiłam to chyba w 15 minut xD 'Postacie Fnaf - Te które najbardziej kocham' The Puppet Jest moim ulubieńcem, Czemu? Gdyż ZAWSZE ''kochałam Marionetki i kukiełki. A on mi przypomina mi moją starą marionetkę którą zgubiłam w wieku 8 lat ;-; Bo zaginęła w akcji Jeśli powiesz że jest debilem to możliwe że cię kopne w d#pe ale zależy czy ja cię lubię czy nie więc uważaj. ;-;right ''Balloon Boy Wiem że jest denerwujący ale jest słodki. Nawet w FNAF 3 jego kopia jest słodka Mike Schidmit Choć nikt nie wie jak wygląda to kocham te fan-arty z nim Szczególne te z brązowymi włosami. Mangle thumbBardzo lubię Mangle gdyż według mnie jest bardzo słodka choć jest najbardziej zniszczonym animatronikiem w grze. Według mnie płeć tego przepięknego animatrona jest babska. ''Cupcake i Wiatrak Czemu? Nwm. Oni są fajni xd Szczególnie wiatrak, lol thumb|centre|212x212px Purple Guy zwanym Fioletowym Tosterem Z tym Tosterem to mój pomysł xd Nie wiem czemu ale go lubię. Jest zaj*bistythumb|centre|212x212px Moje opowiadania ;-; Zapomniana Dusza Moje zajebiste bazgroły 'thumb|left''' thumb thumb|left right thumb|left|218px thumb|240px thumb|left Buttony thumb|386px thumb|left|386pxthumb|386pxthumb|left|386px thumb|386pxthumb|left|386pxthumb|386pxthumb|left|386pxthumb|386pxthumb|left|386px thumb|386px thumb|left|386pxthumb|386pxthumb|left|386pxthumb|386px thumb|left|386px